Conventional methods of trim retention involve mounting a friction clip to a fixture housing, or trim, which provides an interference fit during installation. In certain situations, the friction clip is not an ideal retention method due to a number of factors. The trim may not have the correct length, angular orientation, or shape to correctly engage the friction clip. The pressure required to engage and adequately retain the trim causes dents or deformations in the trim, ruining the optical and aesthetic properties designed to be provided by the trim.
Even if the friction clip and trim engage and work properly, the installed orientation is not ideal. The friction clip and trim do not work as intended because of slight deviations in the installation such as the fixture housing not being flush with the ceiling surface, installed at an angle, or installed in a ceiling slightly thicker than the intended design of the product.
After installation, some trims have decorative or optical properties that must be aligned, oriented, or aimed for them to be aesthetically pleasing or effective. When using the friction clip method of trim retention, the trim must be repositioned by removing it from the fixture housing and replacing it while aiming properly. This process is sometimes repeated several times until the trim is properly oriented. With some friction clips, this removal and replacement process is very difficult and tends to degrade both the trim and friction clip.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing a spring retention clip that allows a light fixture trim to be easily installed while providing positive trim retention with an automatic range of adjustment. Further, a need exists for providing a spring retention clip that allows a light fixture to be easily removed without damaging the trim or the fixture housing.